


404: Chat Name not Found (aka bookcult)

by ThisWasAFlop



Category: Life
Genre: A ship queen, Ace-Aro Character, Cookies, Demiromantic Love, EVERYONE - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, FBAWTFT, FBCOG, HTTYD - Freeform, Internalised Homophobia, Lots of book talking, Lots of shipping, M/M, Memes are added, Sociopathy, Some of homophobia??, Swearing, The chat is never the same again, Theres a kinda psycopath?????, Theres a ton of questioning people, Unpure, except one person, groupchat, idk how to tag, its adorable, its complicated, its pure drama, jk theres not, legendary groupchat, like seriously, like two demi ppl fall in love, mental breakdowns, soc - Freeform, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasAFlop/pseuds/ThisWasAFlop
Summary: Its a groupchat. The most legendary of all time. Based on a groupchat I'm in with some friends. So yay!TW: Gay and a kinda psycopath. Also some mental health issues in later chapters
Relationships: Annabel/Gabe, Cheryl/Rachel, Izzy/Ben
Comments: 2





	404: Chat Name not Found (aka bookcult)

In the beginning, there was only an app. Then a groupchat was created.

The beggining of a living legend. 

Its name? Bookcult.

The First Message: Hi everyone!  
Annabel: Hi  
Maddy: Hey  
Izzy: Hello  
Annabel: Sooo um what's this groupchat about  
Rachel: Oh um just in case we ever need to talk or remind eachother about an upcoming event or meeting or something else idk  
Maddy: Cool  
Annabel: kk  
Izzy: awesome

**A few days Later**

Annabel: <<> so heres an amazing clip of me scaring rachel in the library  
Izzy: Omg lmaooo  
Maddy: lol, so where r u guys  
Rachel: In the library, working  
Annabel: ^ same but for advanced coding  
Maddy: oh cool im waiting for the bus  
Maddy: <<>>  
Izzy: Dancing in my room  
Annabel: Ofc trust izzy  
Maddy: Gtg byeeee  
Rachel: Bye maddy  
Annabel: Later

** 5mins later**  
Izzy: Bye


End file.
